


Merry Christmas, Carlos

by CaptainAML



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAML/pseuds/CaptainAML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil visits Carlos on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote, so any con crit or notes in general would be appreciated. :)

Christmas in Nightvale was rarely a snowy event, seeing as it was a desert. That year, though, snow was falling. Was it a miracle? Possibly. Cecil remembered that Carlos loved the snow. He remembered that Carlos preferred his hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows instead of big ones, and that he liked that fancy chocolate whipped cream instead of the plain kind. Cecil even had sugar cookies for his love. All of these things were packed into the basket he took with him when he went to see Carlos every week. Cecil bundled up and headed out to see his scientist.  
\-----  
Snow crunched loudly under his feet as he approached. In the distance, some form of bug was chirping musically. "Good evening, Carlos." Cecil slid gracefully to the cold ground and opened his basket. "I brought your favorites. I've got the cookies, even. I baked them earlier today." Still silence, but that was okay. Cecil had gotten used to using his imagination. He poured a cup of the hot cocoa and topped it with whipped cream. He put the mug on a plate with the cookies and slid them across the grass. "I hope you like them, Carlos. It's snowing. Are you happy?" No response.  
But then again, stone couldn't talk.  
"I hope you're happy, where ever you are. I miss you. I miss talking to you. Do clocks work in the afterlife? For your sanity's sake, I hope they do." Cecil mopped some tears off of his face and kept talking, pulling his basket closer as he did. "I made you something else, too. Something to keep you warm." He tugged a long scarf out of the basket and wrapped it securely around the tombstone. "I hope you like it." He smiled thinly, nervously, even though there was no reason to be. "And, uhm, I had a question for you." Out of the basket now came a small ring box. Cecil got on a knee, still wiping futilely at his dripping eyes. "Will you marry me, Carlos?" The night went silent around him. Cecil waited a moment before going on. "I'd hoped you'd say yes." He then dug a small hole, right in front of the tombstone, and dropped the silver band into it before covering it back up. "I love you, Carlos. Merry Christmas." Cecil stared at the matching band on his left ring finger for a moment through tears before standing and walking slowly, tearily, back to his car.


End file.
